The Change
by iAnim3
Summary: A really, really short fic that was requested by my sis awhile ago. So, what if the bonds between Naruto and Sakura were severed and weren't ever repaired...How would things play out now?
1. Chapter 1

Hello , Hello I am back with another fic. This one was an outside request, my sister, and I have finally managed to write it up. It is a short one, just the way she likes it. So, without further ado, jump in and enjoy.  
Sis, if you're reading this, Sempee hopes you're proud ^-^

* * *

 _~*~ Disclaimer ~*~_

I do not own Naruto. If you loved it, give your full support to the official release and the original creator(s). Thank youuu~!

And now for the Cue Cards...

 **~*~CUE CARDS ~*~  
** "-Inserts Words-" : Someone speaking.  
 _-Inserts Words-_ : A Thought, mainly character's thoughts.

* * *

The _Change_

 _Today would've been like any other day...But it wasn't. Today was the day, when everything changed._  
 _Not sure if anything would be the same after everything that happened...But in a way, I'm glad that I finally shattered the obstacles that was between me..._

 _And the truth._

* * *

"Sakura, Just Shut _UP!_ " Naruto shouted.

Naruto's voice echoed around the training grounds making the other ninjas pause their training to look over. Sasuke was with Neji...Hinata was with Kiba...and Rock Lee, as usual, was doing some training by himself. He preferred to train by himself, making up different goals that would leave him bruised and wounded sometimes until someone told him to stop. And after hearing Naruto, this was more than enough. Sakura herself, just stood there stunned. A heavy silence hung between them before a breeze blew by, stirring up the leaves in the trees.

"What's this all about Naruto.." Kiba cut in. He didn't know what happened between the two, but whatever it was, he wanted it to be over so he could go back to training.

"It's her!" Naruto pointed a finger at Sakura. "All she's been doing during this _entire_ training is laugh at me every time I don't do something right. I'm tired of it!"

Sakura soon snapped out of it and folded her arms, looking the other way and shutting her eyes before she spoke.

"Well if you did things right, then I wouldn't be doing all of that. And I'm not making fun of you, I'm correcting you, you dolt."

"No you're not! If you correcting me, means laughing and then outdoing me and then pointing me in all my faults constantly, then you're the worse teammate, EVER!" Naruto exclaimed. His fists were clenched and he was beyond mad.

Again, Sakura didn't say a word and neither did the other ninjas that were around the area. Most couldn't do much about the situation that was happening in front of them because it wasn't really their mess to deal with.

It was between Naruto and Sakura.

"You don't really mean that, we're teammates. And no matter what we have to stick together." Sakura said, looking at Naruto.

"Just because we're teammates, doesn't mean we have to be friends." Naruto shot back. "For awhile now, I've always looked up to not only Sasuke, but also _you_... But now, after seeing how you truly treat me compared to Sasuke...I'm done." Naruto started shaking his head.

"Whoa, you're going to stop being my friend all because of this?" Sakura said, eyes slightly wide. "You're bluffing."

"No, I'm not Sakura. I'm done with _you_!" And with that, Naruto turned and starting to walk off. He didn't want to look at her anymore, didn't want to even talk to her anymore. Why waste his time on someone who kept treating him like he was a constant screw up. He knew he wasn't perfect, but he shouldn't have to be made fun of...He gotten more than enough of that in the past...when he was treated like an outcast...At first, when he was accepted, he didn't really know how friends should be treated, he thought it was some type of fuel that would make them better...

Not make them feel worse...

And that was that. He left Sakura right at the training grounds. Everyone didn't move as they watched Naruto walk off, Sakura standing there and replaying everything that just occurred in their minds. Each of them secretly exchanged looks, agreeing that training should be cut short. Even Rock Lee didn't complain. However when everyone did leave, he went over to Sakura and gave her a pat on the back before running off to catch up with the others...Leaving Sakura...

Alone...

Soon, Sakura slowly sat down in the grass, looking off in the direction that Naruto went. She thought that he would soon return. This could just be another thing for him, like any old argument that happened between them. He would stomp off...vent for a bit and then he would come back to apologize.

"And all I have to do is wait...Until he comes right back." Sakura said aloud.

* * *

 _But he never did come back...And I waited for him to return...Waited for hours...from the time it was time for training until it was time for everyone to pack it in for the night. The only time I ever saw him, truly saw him, was during our missions, when we were on teams. We would talk, but it was mostly for what we should do on the missions...Kakashi Sensei didn't even get too involved, no doubt he noticed the change between me and Naruto...Sasuke didn't even spoke a word about what happened that day..._  
 _And now that I think about it...Truly think about it...I don't think he was kidding. I don't think he was bluffing anymore...Everything was going to be different...Everything was going to change..._

 _And nothing was never going to be the same..._

* * *

 **Shar: Quick question before we close out...Who's Sempee? *Looks over*  
**

That would be me...I'm Sempee. She had bestowed the name on me. *Sempee pose*

 **Shar: I see... *Brow raised slightly* Well then, Sempee...You better not have disappointed your student..Nor anyone else that happens to read this...**

Here's hoping for that too ^-^; So, until next time... Hej Då!


	2. The Change (2)

An unexpected chapter 2! So, I'm making this extremely short for my sis might be dying of suspense so...ENJOY!

* * *

 _~*~ Disclaimer ~*~_

Just as before...DON'T OWN NARUTO. If you enjoyed it, give your support to the official creators...Thank you~!

* * *

Time

 _I've waited...Everyday I've waited...But nothing really happened. I didn't think it would last this long.._  
 _He really wasn't joking._  
 _Maybe he really was serious...Maybe what I did was..._  
 _No, that can't be it...Could it?_  
 _...Could be._  
 _The only time we actually get to be in the same room or in the same place is whenever we're training, just not with each other, and whenever we're on missions...But that's about it._  
 _I don't want this to drag out any longer, I need to end this..Now.._  
 _..._

 _It's Time._

* * *

"Hey...Naruto." Sakura said, standing right at the edge of the training grounds.

It was just another training day, everyone being paired with their usual partners.

Well... _almost_ everyone.

Since that incident a couple months back, Sakura and Naruto haven't really been the same. They trained alone, or whenever someone's partner couldn't come because of a mission, they would step in and fill in their place...They didn't really talk except on the missions because like it or not, communication was still a thing...But any other time, Naruto and Sakura weren't even around each other or paid much attention to each other.

Everything had changed since then...

Training had just ended and the other ninjas were just about to head on back to the main village. The others paused and looked back when they heard Sakura call out Naruto's name. Naruto was slightly ahead of everyone already so all they were looking at was his back, his face not being seen...Soon, A thick silence hung between everyone and no body made a move.

"Well we should get going, right Arkamaru?" Kiba said as he glanced at his partner, receiving a bark from the dog that rested on top of his head. Kiba gave a laugh a bit just as he walked around and continued his way back to the main village. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, everyone else followed suit, leaving Naruto and Sakura.

The silence hung between the two as the gentle breeze blew by, rustling the leaves on the trees just like before. Sakura took a step forward, but didn't dare take another just as Naruto simply stood there, back facing Sakura and staying silent.

"Naruto...I'm..really sorry about what happened before." Sakura paused a few seconds just in case Naruto was going to say something, but once she realized he wasn't going to say a thing, she continued.

"If I would've known that...what I said...what I done, was going to make you act like this...I wouldn't have treated you so bad as both a friend and a teammate. I've took the time that we've been...a part and I really reflected on my actions and you were right, Naruto. You were absolutely right. It wasn't really fair that I treated you so differently like it was back then...So again, I'm sorry..." Sakura hesitantly took another step closer to Naruto. They were still some distance a part but not so much. Sakura let out a quiet sigh before speaking.

"So can you forgive me?"

There was a long pause before Naruto spoke. He didn't face Sakura and his tone was neutral.

"What you've done to me over the years...It really hurts, Sakura. I thought, for once in my life, I was truly accepted by everyone in this village. I know I screw up from time to time, but I'm not perfect...No one is...And that day back at the training ground? That's when I finally had enough." Naruto turned and faced Sakura, his facial expression was just as calm, matching the tone in his voice.

"I'm not sure...things will be the same between us, but I do accept your apology...So thank you."

Sakura stood there, speechless for a bit before shaking her head and snapping out of it.

"What do you mean? I apologized to you, now we can try and work this o-"

"I said I accepted your apology, Sakura," Naruto said, cutting in, "But I didn't completely forgiven you for what you've done."

"What? But I meant what I said and-"

"If me or Sasuke treated you just like you've treated me all of these years...Would you be willing to forgive someone just like that?" Naruto said, Looking directly at Sakura.

Sakura stood there for awhile, thinking about what Naruto had just said to her.

 _He does have a point...After all those years and I'm just saying a simple 'Sorry'...It's going to take more than that, to make it up to him...At least this can be a start.._

With that thought in mind, Sakura stood up slightly straighter, looking Naruto directly in the eyes.

"Okay then. I know, saying a simple, 'Sorry' isn't enough to make up for the hurt...But I'm going to try and prove it to you, to prove that what I've done to you was wrong and that I am truly sorry..."

He held her hand out in a handshake sort of manner towards Naruto.

"But only if you let me."

Naruto continued to look at Sakura for a bit before moving in closer to her, taking her hand in a firm handshake.

"Deal." Naruto said before letting go of her hand. He turned around and started heading back to the main village, not looking back once to see if Sakura was following him or not.

And just like before, Naruto walked off, leaving Sakura alone by the training grounds once more. But this time was different. Sakura wasn't too worried and she meant what she told him too...

 _I'm not going to give up, Naruto Uzumaki...I'm going to prove myself to you. It's not going to be right away and I'm fine with it. No matter what and as long as it takes...I will prove to you that I'm truly sorry and I'm willing to change...even if it's not completely._  
 _I know this, I know that these things don't happen over night..._  
 _But I'm determined...I have the patience._

 _Soon something will change..._

 _But in good time.._

* * *

 **Shar: *Brow raised slightly* Hm...I sort of liked this one.  
**

Well, you're not my main target right now... -w-

 **Shar: Ouch... *Chuckles cruelly***

Juuust saying...Anyways, I hope you guys liked this slightly unexpected update. So...Until next time, Hej Då!


End file.
